


The Moon Prince and The Crow

by Superherokid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, There's dancing and Balls, Tsukki is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: A dance under the stars with a thief who steals away the heart of a Moon Prince





	The Moon Prince and The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkkkk  
> I've been meaning to write more but like no ideas and a Shit ton of work doesn't allow me to accomplish much ://  
> Buttttt this idea came to me real quick and I got it all out!   
> https://awzominator.tumblr.com/tagged/I-draw-better-than-I-write-so-that%27s-a-base-of-how-shitty-the-story-is
> 
> So please enjoy this short drabble(?) inspired by a little doodle I did!!

Tsukishima sits on the window seat as he gazes out into the never ending distance. The sky grows darker as the sun sinks lower behind the towering wall and trees. The colors are warm as the finals rays of light are castes against the night shadows. He sighs fogging up the window to etch a small thoughtless moon. He watchs with little interest as it slowly fades out of sight. Shifting in the window seat, he fiddles with the obnoxious collar of the impossibly stiff coat he wears. The fabric is itchy and cramped and his current irritation. He grumbles and curses under his breathe throughout his futile attempt to loosen the collar. It fails in the end as it remains still and unmoved, but he still tried.  


A sharp knock echoes throughout the spacious bedroom. Tsukishima frowns at the disturbance and the prospect of interacting with whoever is on the otherside.  


"Yes?" He calls from his spot not bothering to walk to the door. It was not worth the effort of getting up to answer the door.  


"The King and Queen request your presence at the Hall, my prince," the person answers, the voice muffled through the heavy wooden doors. Tsukishima huffs and glares out the window one last time before he heading toward the door. He mumbles his thanks and dismisses the maid as he passes her on his way to the Hall. The corridors bustle with activity as servants rush passed with arms filled with an assortment of materials and guards patrolling diligently. Tsukishima pays no mind to them as he dodges the frenzied staff. The walk takes far too long in Tsukishima's opinion despite the Hall being in the center of the castle. The Hall is lit brightly once he enters the enormous room. Decorations hang stylishly from the walls, lights and beams and fill the room with a sense of festivity. The colors are warm and complimentary; breathing life into the usually dull room. Twin thrones sit on a raised platform in the middle of the room. Small fires burn on each corner of the platform. Behind the platform, a large door makes up the back wall of the room.  


"Ah, Kei there you are! The guests have already started arriving," his father exclaims as he turned from the door to his approaching son.  


"Akiteru already snuck in. He was very enthusiastic about the celebration," his mother informs him with a smile as she fiddles with Tsukishima's outfit.  


"Why did it have to be costume themed?" Tsukishima mumbles as the trio moved toward the doors. His mother sighs, but remained cheerful as she shot him a look as two guards opened the doors.  


The ball room is far larger and wider than the Hall. The decorations crowd the room and brought out the guest's liveliness. Nearly everything in the room corresponds with the themed colors. Music drifts throughout the room fueling the energy of the dancers and by standers. The guests vary from all over the regions, and each dress uniquely while maintaining a sense of nobility. The chatter and laughter is gleeful and seemed to climb louder by the minute as more guests flood into the room.  


Tsukishima snuck off to the side of the ball room to lean against a decorated pillar far out of the way of prying eyes and foot traffic. He watches as the party goers enjoy themselves and mingle with one another. The costumes vary in simplicity, originality or more commonly obnoxiousness. He could hardly tell what most of the people were dressed as due to the lack of effort put in to the costumes. Frankly, he is no better considering what he was forced to wear. His mother thought it was clever to have him go as The Moon Prince, a character from a book she would read to him as a child. It was an obscure book that hardly anyone has heard of from what Tsukishima has gathered, so no one at the ball would know who he is dressed as. The circlet with two moons shaped into it is the only hint for people to guess.  


"Why so glum? No more of your favorite treats on the tables?" Akiteru asks as he pops up from behind Tsukishima.  


"And what are you supposed to be?" Tsukishima jibes glancing over at his brother.  


"Are you serious? I'm a knight! You're just jealous because people can tell who I am," Akiteru pouts and pokes his brother in the chest.  
"You're already a knight, so that's not really a costume."  


"At least I can turn my neck," he laughs flicking Tsukishima's collar. He frowns and swats the offending hand away.  


"This is unecassarily over the top," Tsukishima grumbles as he gazes back out to the dancing couples and groups.  


"It's an alliance ceremony. These things are always over the top," Akiteru chuckles as he turns to watch the crowd as well.  


"Not the ceremony. I meant the tripled guard staff. This is the most guards I've ever seen. I didn't think we had this many guards to begin with," Tsukishima states shrugging in the direction of the line of guards that stands at the doors and far corners of the room.  


"Ah right, it's a precaution. In case the Crow decides to appear," Akiteru informs with a shrug, "there's a ton of possible targets gathered one area. He'd make a killing tonight."  


"Do you really think he'd be dumb enough to come here? It's a ceremony so the number of guards would have already been insane."  


"Maybe, but mostly everyone wanted to be safe. The Crow is a master thief who pulls off dangerous and impossible crimes. He's only seen when he wants to be seen and takes what he wants. He's a scary guy," Akiteru rambles as he gives a lazy smirk.  


Tsukishima nods along with the statement. The thief known as The Crow appeared out of the blue half a year before. The Crow hit a well known tyrannical Noble who had been gloating about his new "wealth". The thief appeared during the night and appreantly wiped the noble's safe clean of all his gold. The news of the theft shook the kingdoms, but mostly the wealthy. The Crow eventually reveled himself after a month of thieving and owned up to all his crimes. He wore odd clothing for this region with his arms and back fully exposed and a beaked mask covering his face. He publicly announced himself as the nightmare to all the unjust wealthy and vowed to only steal from those who took advantage of their power. After his proclamation, rumors spread that the Crow had been giving his loot back to the lower classes and those in desperate need of money. The towns people viewed him as a hero while the targeted wealthy viewed him as a menace and a top priory threat.  


Frankly, Tsukishima found the entire ordeal humorous. Seeing one man dressed in such an odd manner steal from such pompous jerks gave him enjoyment. The targeted wealthy are often people Tsukishima despises and deserve a reality check. Of course, Tsukishima would never voice his support of the thief seeing as he could be target. Plus he has a reputation to uphold regardless of how very little he cares about it all.  


"Stop scowling or else you'll scare everyone away," Akiteru chides knocking his shoulder against Tsukishima's.  


"Good."  


"Live a little, Kei! Find a partner and go dance. Or at least mingle," Akiteru chuckles and claps a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder before darting into the crowd. Tsukishima frowns at the tightly packed room before making a bee line for the garden doors.  


The night sky greets him with twinkling stars and bright, half moon. The cool wind nips at his face and hair as it blows passed him. The music and chatter is muffled through the closed doors allowing the night to sing it's song. The bugs chirp without tune or timing with the frogs croaking sporadically. Tsukishima inhaled the crisp cool air as he stands at the top of the staircase that look over the hedged path which leads to the gardens. His eyes wander to the sky where he maps out all the twinkling constellations. He relaxes under the vastness of the sky and lack of people.  


"You know the party is inside," a voice calls startling Tsukishima from his trance. He scans the area for the source of the voice, and spots a figure hidden in the shadows of the hedges.  


"You know you're trespassing," Tsukishima responds with a quirked eyebrow. The figure chuckles at his statement, and steps into the light. Tsukishima suppress his shock as the Crow emerges from the shadows.  


"And stealing," the thief chimes with a bounce and a smirk.  


"And stealing. May I ask what it is this time?" He asks curious and only slightly afraid. The thief is known for stealing and passive aggressive attacks. The Crow never seriously injures people regardless of who it is. So Tsukishima knows his life isn't in danger. Probably.  


"You may, but I won't answer," the thief hums and folds his hands behind his back.  


"Hmm the news will spread like wild fire eventually, so I suppose I could wait till then."  


"Well you know my reasons for sneaking around in the dark, but what about you?" The masked thief questions tilting his head to the side, "Suspicious actions are my thing. Shouldn't you be waltzing with fair maidens while upholding royal statuses?"  


"Shouldn't you be stealing from the royal statuses?"  


"I have all night," the other chirps with a shrug.  


"Then so do I," Tsukishima smirks as the Crow seems to pout and slouch his shoulders.  


Crow recovers from the slump quickly however, and moves closer to the prince who remains on the staircase. Tsukishima raises a brow, but doesn't move from his spot. He watches the thief loiter at the foot of the stair case staring up at him.  


"So glum on such a joyous night. Did you step on the toes of your partner? Embarrass the royal family by addressing them informally? No wait," the Crow let out an over exaggerated gasp before continuing," could it be that you danced into the food table and caused everything to go flying?"  


"What do you even think goes on during a ball?" Tsukishima asks bewildered and only a little amused by the last scenario.  


"I like to imagine," Crow shrugs with a smirk.  


"Your imagination is far more entertaining than any ball. It's stuffy, loud and horrendously dull," Tsukishima scoffs folding his arms across his chest as a breeze blew by sending a shiver down his spine.  


"Mmhmm I'd run away too, but the dancing doesn't seem so bad."  


"Dancing is among the top worst things experienced," Tsukishima states with a frown at the thought of dancing.  


"Ooh you have a list? The stiff clothing on the top?" The Crow asks amused by the notion of Tsukishima having a list of complaints.  


"It's close, but no. The forced and fake conversations and people take the cake," the prince answers honestly. He dreads the interactions and thoughtless conversation that always take place.  


"Mmm no doubt. I shudder at the thought. However! I take offense to the dancing being among the worst activities. You're probably doing it wrong, so you're not enjoying it," the other exclaims and points an accusing finger at Tsukishima.  


"Hardly considering the endless lessons I've taken drilling the correct way into me since I could walk."  


"It could also be your sour attitude," the other says bluntly with a devious smirk. Tsukishima scowls, but Crow is unaffected his smirk turning smug. "Or it could be your dance partner, maybe both!"  


"Everyone in those walls has been taught the same way as I."  


"Have they? That's a shame then it's your attitude, so it'll just have to change."  


"It's not," Tsukishima frowns and glares him down. He may have a poor attitude, but it has no affect on whether or not he enjoys dancing.  


"Is that a challenge?" The thief asks with a tilt of his head. He quickly climbs the stairs, but stops a few below Tsukishima who stands frozen in his spot. Tsukishima's heart thunders in his chest as he looks over the man before him. The thief is lean and muscled if his arms are anything to go by. He's tan and kissed with freckles that cover nearly every portion of his exposed skin. The messy mop of hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, but a few stubborn strands remain loose. Tsukishima ignores the skip of his heart and the heat that seems to be growing on his cheeks and tips of his ears.  


"That depends," Tsukishima states letting his arms fall to his hips and raises his chin.  


"On?" The Crow smirks as he urges Tsukishima to continue.  


"If you're capable of taking it," he answers with a sly grin as a sense of anticipation rushes through him.  


"I'm more than ready, it is you who should be asked that question," the thief replies and raises a hand to the prince who stares it down. The Crow stands tall and a questioning tilt of his head," so are you capable, you're highness?"  


Tsukishima furrows his brows as he looks from the outstretched hand and it's person. He really shouldn't accept considering the Crow is a criminal and plans to steal from the guests or even his own family. However, his heart thrums with excitement at the prospect of dancing with a complete stranger who has no prior experience within the walls of a ball. Seconds pass as Tsukishima mulls over the possible outcomes of accepting a dance, but he hestitanly puts his hand in the outstretched hand. It's calloused and rough and so unlike any of the hands Tsukishima has touched. Yet it's warm and comfortable as it holds his own hand. Tsukishima looks up at Crow's face and sees a warm, hopeful smile that seems to whisk away any second thoughts Tsukishima might have had. The Crow guides them down the stairs into the garden area hidden behind the hedges, but not out of the way of the light and the muffled music. The other swings Tsukishima around in a grand motion before dipping low in a bow with his body half bent and one arm stretched far out while the other remains curled to his chest. Tsukishima stands in his place frozen with confusion and a bit of amusement. He shifts so he can bow back, but Crow is back up and taking Tsukishima's hands in his own. He starts the dance slowly with a waltz like sequence, but quickly picks up the pace. Tsukishima stumbles as the other increases the size of his steps and the movements of his arms become erratic. The Crow moves the dance into a circular path that seems to take up an unusually large area. Tsukishima lets out a shout of surprise when the other drops him into a dip before pulling him back up as quickly as he went down. He gives a short glare when the Crow laughs as they come chest to chest before resuming the dance. The motions are quick and seemingly made up as they go. The thief throws in random dips and twirls which catches Tsukishima off guard each time.  


Tsukishima starts to mimic the Crow after growing tired of being dragged around like a doll and stumbling like a bafoon. He trips up a few times, but Crow always catches him and swiftly integrates it into the dance. The outside world becomes a blur and the music fills the silence as it hardly syncs with their energetic dance. He lets out a breathless laugh as he falls into a dip followed by an exaggerated twirl. The two circle the area a few more times their motions more energetic and refined now that both have a sense of understanding. Crow lets Tsukishima in one last spin before pulling him into his chest. The two breathe heavily as they recover from the dance. Tsukishima gazes into the eyes of the other finally close enough to see the joyful brown eyes staring right back at him. The world seems to slip way once more, however, for a different reason during the dance. Tsukishima ignores the exaushtion seeping into his limbs and all other distractions as he takes in all the details of the Crow. He studies the details of the mask, his wild hair, his parted lips that tilt upward in a smile and the open eyes that stay connected with his. Tsukishima memorizes this entire moment and holds it tight in hopes it won't end. However, he can not wield time and so his trance is broken when a breathless whisper catches in the wind.  


"Wow"  


"What?" Tsukishima asks just as breathless from the dance and snapping out of his fixation.  


"You're smile is..." Crow starts but trails off into a wordless hush.  


Tsukishima furrows his brows at his words. 'when did I start smiling?' He asks himself bewildered. He knew he was enjoying himself, but had not realized how much. Tsukishima's smile turns into a good natured smirk as he looks at the other as a swarm of emotions clutter his mind.  


Meanwhile, Crow stands transfixed in the glow of the prince. His smile radiates its own light within the darkness that surrounds them. His mind is a mess of awe and a plethora of other emotions. He decides nothing is more precious or as enchanting as the person before him.  


"What about it?" Tsukishima asks breaking the silence that settled between them.  


"You smiled while dancing, I won. You liked dancing," Crow states with a triumphant grin.  


"A smile can be faked."  


"Not that smile. You also joined in the dance instead of being towed around like a child."  


"I resent that," Tsukishima grumbles with a small pout. The thief seems to smile wider at the sight.  


"Doesn't matter because it's the truth!" He responds cheerfully.  


"No one will believe you."  


"No one will have too because I saw it, so that's all that matters. A treasure I'll share with no one," Crow says seemingly proud of the fact. Tsukishima feels his face flush as the other's words register. His mind goes blank and refuse to function. He recovers after a few moments of floundering and clears his throat in an attempt to regain his composure.  


"Seems like a rather dull treasure in comparison to your other escapades," he states bluntly because he can not not comprehend how his smile can compare to the jewels the Crow has stolen.  


"To you maybe, but I think it is the most priceless thing I have yet to steal," Crow cements inching closer to Tsukishima's face. He glances from his eye to his lips as Tsukishima seems to short circuit. His mind goes blank at the thought of what's happening. He feels his heart speed up and his face flushes once more.  


"Check walls and gardens. I'll check the roof from the ground level. Remain digligent," a deep voice echoes through the night startling both boys from their trance. Crow steps away from Tsukishima and glances around in the dark for the source of the voice and approaching footsteps. The cold encases Tsukishima once Crow's warmth no longer blankets him, and he longs for the contact again.  


"I suppose that's my cue to head out. Until we meet again my Moon Prince" he bows low and wide again before he slips away into the dark. Tsukishima watches the spot the thief vanished into a few more moments before gazing at the sky once more. He feels a smile creep onto his lips and blush dust his cheeks. He holds onto the lingering feelings and the ruined moment in hopes of fighting off the creeping disappointment.  


It's probably irrational to feel sorrow because the Crow left. However, in this moment he doesn't care and probably won't for a long while. Tsukishima enjoyed the other's company and had actual fun. He hasn't genuinely had fun in years. His life far too cluttered with responsibilities and lessons to have time to enjoy himself.  


He lets out a sigh before turning around and climbing the stairs to the ball room. The air within is far too humid and warm, but he ignores it all. He reclaims the pillar from before and gazes out into the crowd. He spots his brother approaching not to long after he settled into his spot.  


"You look happy. Listened to my adivice then? Or did someone trip and fall?" Akiteru asks standing in front of his brother.  


"Mmm maybe."  


"Mmhmm, that's all I get?" He asks quirking a brow with a frown.  


"I did. They knew I was the Moon Prince too," Tsukishima bragged as his brother seemed to beam. He shook his shoulder roughly as he let out a laugh.  


"I'm gonna tell mom and dad. They'll loose it."  


"Don't you dare," Tsukishima huffs with a fierce glare.  


"Alright, alright! You should hang around with this person more often. You're different. It suits you," Akiteru states with a grin before waving and disappearing into the crowd in search of a new dance partner.  


'You and me both,' Tsukishima thinks to himself as he reminisces about the secret dance and the thief who stole away his breathe and maybe even his heart.


End file.
